The Boy Who Wanted To Live
by Ellana-san
Summary: Harry est accusé d'un crime mais est-il véritablement coupable? Seul contre tous ou presque, Severus tente de faire la lumière sur l'affaire. Sev/Harry mentor fic. très léger HP/HG. Dumbledore bashing. NO SLASH


**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic.

**Avertissements**: Ne prends pas en compte le tome 6 et 7 ! Cette fic n'est pas du tout tendre avec Dumbledore ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs, si vous n'aimez pas, vous êtes averti alors ne venez pas vous plaindre.

Toute critique constructive est acceptée.

Toute review est encouragée!

* * *

_**The boy who wanted to live**_

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! » explosa finalement Severus, incapable de maîtriser plus longtemps son incrédulité furieuse. Qu'importe. L'école était vide d'élèves et personne n'était là pour l'entendre.

Et quand bien même aurait-il eu un public qu'il n'aurait pas pu se restreindre plus longtemps. Le détachement peiné avec lequel le Directeur traitait toute cette affaire le perturbait au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas normal. Rien dans tout cela était normal et qu'il soit le seul à s'en apercevoir attestait de la stupidité de leurs collègues.

« Je suis assez surpris de l'intérêt que vous portez à la situation, Severus. » constata simplement le vieux sorcier, avec cette tristesse qui accompagnait tous ses gestes depuis que les tragiques nouvelles avaient atteint le château.

Seulement, c'était un des points qui éveillaient la méfiance du Maître des Potions… Parce que là où la détresse aurait dû être lasse, inquiète et furieuse, elle était presque forcée, non canalisée et aisément balayée.

« Vous êtes surpris ? » siffla-t-il, en luttant avec acharnement pour ne pas se laisser envahir par cette colère qui grandissait en lui. « Vous m'avez collé le garçon entre les pattes, Albus. Vous vous êtes retranché derrière de soi-disant grandes obligations et m'avez laissé la responsabilité de faire d'un gamin de seize ans un combattant capable d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous m'avez poussé à devenir son mentor et maintenant vous… »

« A vrai dire… » coupa doucement Albus, et cette fois la tristesse que Severus lut dans les yeux bleus du sorcier n'était pas feinte, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous établiriez une véritable relation avec le garçon. Je savais que vous le formeriez au mieux mais le développement qu'a pris la situation était inattendu. »

Severus ne pouvait pas nier cela. Si un an plus tôt on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'aurait plus l'envie irrépressible de botter les fesses de Potter à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à lui… Ou même qu'il leur arriverait parfois de parvenir à avoir une conversation sans que l'un ne finisse par insulter l'autre…

Il n'avait pas été enchanté par l'idée d'avoir à passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec le garçon. Et s'il s'était attendu à devoir lutter bec et ongles contre Potter à chaque détour du chemin, il avait été surpris par l'acceptante confiance avec laquelle le Gryffondor s'était lancé dans leurs leçons. A aucun moment il n'avait demandé à Dumbledore de remplacer le Professeur de Potions, jamais il n'était allé se plaindre auprès du Directeur même quand Severus lui-même réalisait qu'il dépassait les bornes. Le garçon avait subi de septembre jusqu'au dernier vendredi avant ces funestes vacances de Noël sans se plaindre, sans broncher. Avec détermination.

Peut-être était-ce en partie ce qui avait contribué à alléger considérablement leurs relations de toutes ces rancœurs et ces haines. Il n'avait aucune affection pour le Gryffondor et il était bien certain que la chose était réciproque. Mais c'était bien un lien de Maître à élève qui s'était tissé lentement entre eux.

Au point que ce soit à la porte de ses quartiers personnels que Potter venait frapper la nuit, quand les visions cauchemardesques envoyées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisaient trop lourdes. C'était dans son oreille apparemment ennuyée que le gamin venait déverser toute sa frustration envers le Professeur de Défense tout aussi incompétent que l'avaient été ses prédécesseurs. C'était sur le canapé de son salon qu'il avait passé plus d'une nuit parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus des regards inquiets et des cernes qui se développaient sous les yeux de ses compagnons de dortoir à cause de ses cris…

Mais tout ça ne pouvait pas être la raison de l'amertume que ses dons de Légimens percevaient sous les boucliers mentaux d'Albus. Le vieil homme les avait poussés à travailler ensemble, à cesser de se déchirer quand il était si important d'être uni… Et s'il avait trouvé ça légèrement étrange que Potter ne remette pas cela en question, se contentant de pleinement obéir à Albus et de se soumettre à son autorité…

En vérité, il se sentait une obligation à l'égard du garçon, à présent. Et si le Gryffondor avait toujours eu un don certain pour les ennuis, il s'était surpassé cette fois.

« Vous ne pouvez pas croire un mot de tout cela, Albus. » reprit-t-il, chacune de ses syllabes claquant dans l'air frais de ces temps hivernaux.

« Les preuves sont ce qu'elles sont, Severus. » répondit calmement Albus. « Elles désignent Harry comme coupable. Les Aurors le tiennent pour responsable. L'enquête a été menée et rien n'indique que… »

« Foutaises ! » cracha le Professeur de Potions en balayant l'argument d'un geste large de la main. « On ne s'y serait pas pris autrement pour le faire accuser. Même un assassin médiocre n'aurait pas fait autant d'erreurs. Pour l'avoir entrainé, je peux garantir que Potter ne les aurait pas faites s'il avait été décidé à commettre un triple meurtre. »

Sans compter qu'il avait été dans le bureau d'Albus quand Fol'œil, nouvellement réintégré en tant que chef des Aurors, l'avait contacté. Il avait entendu les détails du crime, il avait vu les photos, avait passé en revue les différentes 'preuves accablantes'… Les Dursley avaient été massacrés comme des porcs dans un abattoir. Du sang jonchait les murs du salon, les corps avaient été malmenés…

Il était inimaginable que Potter soit l'auteur de l'assassinat. Severus devait déjà discourir pendant une demi-heure et menacer de l'empoisonner avant qu'il ne se décide à jeter un simple Avada sur une souris qui finirait de toute manière en ingrédients pour ses potions… Et encore… Une fois sur deux, la souris survivait parce qu'il ne _désirait_ pas vraiment tuer. Inutile de parler de l'Endoloris… Le seul Impardonnable que le Gryffondor métrisait était l'Imperio mais là toujours, le Maître des Potions n'était pas persuadé qu'il serait capable de maintenir son emprise en cas de besoin.

Questionné par Maugrey, Dumbledore avait affirmé que Potter avait demandé à passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard mais qu'il avait malheureusement dû lui refuser ce droit en raison des rénovations qui avaient lieu à l'école. Severus avait dû confirmer, à contrecœur, que le garçon n'avait eu aucune envie de retourner passer les fêtes dans sa famille. Il s'en était tenu là mais s'était étonné qu'Albus ne soit pas plus prompt à défendre son cher lionceau.

Après tout, c'était le Directeur qui avait décidé qu'aucun élève ne séjournerait au château pendant les quinze jours de liberté qu'ils avaient tous. C'était lui encore qui avait renié à Potter le droit de rester quand même. Les Weasley étaient partis en Roumanie visiter leurs fils aîné et Dumbledore n'avait pas autorisé Potter à quitter le pays. D'après ce qu'il avait retenu des marmonnements colériques du Gryffondor, Granger l'avait invité à venir chez elle mais là encore Albus avait jugé bon de refuser, arguant qu'il n'y aurait aucune protection dans une famille Moldue.

A vrai dire, agacé d'entendre Potter rabâcher sans cesse et las de son air de chiot battu, Severus lui-même avait proposé d'héberger le garçon. Il avait après tout l'habitude de son canapé et il aurait toujours été possible de le laisser dans la tour des lions ou même de l'installer dans le dortoir de ses serpents qui était plus près de ses appartements. Ca non plus n'avait pas satisfait Albus.

Severus espérait qu'il regrettait amèrement son manque de réflexion. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de protéger Potter à Poudlard, et il y avait fort à parier que s'il y était resté, il n'aurait pas choisi de fuguer le soir même où quelqu'un assassinait sa tante, son oncle et son cousin.

« Il a fui, Severus. » contra Dumbledore. « Ce n'est pas véritablement le comportement d'un innocent. »

Le Maître des Potions ne tenta pas de dissimuler son soupir irrité. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'opposer au Directeur mais d'un autre côté, l'homme semblait ne jamais avoir tort. Or aujourd'hui, il avait tort et quand bien même auraient-ils raison et Potter était-il bien coupable… Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui tourner le dos comme ils le faisaient tous.

Après tout, c'était lui que le garçon avait fini par contacter alors que le soleil commençait à se lever et que Fol'œil envoyait ses Aurors aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre à la poursuite d'un simple adolescent de seize ans. Le patronus de Potter avait débarqué dans sa chambre, le tirant instantanément du sommeil. Le cerf n'était porteur d'aucun message car personne n'avait pris le temps d'apprendre au garçon comment le faire, mais il était clair qu'il voulait être suivi.

Severus avait retrouvé le gamin transi de froid, à deux doigts de l'hypothermie, dans la cabane hurlante. Il avait lâché entre deux claquements de dents qu'il avait pris le Magicobus, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez les Dursley plus longtemps et avait poliment demandé si ça ne dérangerait pas Snape de lui apporter deux ou trois potions.

L'état dans lequel Potter était l'avait fait siffler de rage. Une chance que Pétunia et la baleine qui lui servait de mari n'aient plus été de ce monde parce qu'ils n'auraient sans aucun doute pas apprécié la visite que le Professeur se serait senti dans l'obligation de leur faire.

Il était resté chez eux à peine trois jours. Comment avait-il eu le temps d'acquérir autant d'hématomes et de plaies ? Severus avait hésité sur la conduite à tenir. Les Aurors retiendraient-ils la maltraitance à laquelle avait visiblement été soumise Potter contre lui ? Sachant que de toute manière, le garçon aurait droit à un examen approfondi, il avait choisi de soigner sur place ce qui devait être le plus douloureux, tout en insultant royalement le garçon pour sa bêtise.

Il avait sincèrement pensé qu'emmener le Gryffondor à Dumbledore était la chose à faire. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Potter, une fois mis au courant, mais Severus n'en avait pas tenu compte. Si on ne pouvait pas faire confiance au Directeur, alors à qui ? Il avait refusé d'écouter les propositions du Gryffondor et l'avait mené à son mentor.

Honnêtement, il avait pensé que Dumbledore empêcherait les Aurors de l'arracher à Poudlard.

Il n'avait même pas discuté quand Maugrey avait attrapé l'épaule de l'adolescent, sans aucune pitié pour la luxation que le Maître des Potions avait soignée quelques heures plus tôt à peine.

Le regard de Potter alors qu'il disparaissait dans la cheminée sous la garde de Fol'œil était de ceux qui le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Les yeux de Lily le suppliaient de protester, d'agir… De ne pas l'abandonner.

« Et combien de temps auriez-vous mis avant de fuir soumis au même traitement que lui ? » riposta brutalement Severus. La violence sur les enfants était quelque chose qu'il tolérait excessivement mal. « _Pétunia_. » enchaina-t-il avec mépris. « Vous l'avez confié à _Pétunia_. »

Personne n'avait jamais véritablement su où résidait Potter avant son entrée à Poudlard, lui moins que tout autre. Aurait-il su que Pétunia était la responsable légale du garçon, il aurait… Il aurait quoi ? Il n'aurait rien fait de plus.

« Et à qui d'autre aurais-je pu le laisser ? » se défendit Albus. « Pétunia était la seule parente vivante d'Harry. Les conditions de vie du garçon n'ont peut-être pas été idéales, mais cela n'excuse pas… »

« _Idéales_ ? » releva-t-il dans un sifflement incrédule. « Vivre avec Pétunia n'est en effet pas l'idéal… Mais être réduit à l'état de punshing-ball, c'est… »

« Allons, allons, Severus… » l'interrompit le Directeur. « Personne n'a parlé de ça. »

« Maltraitance. » rétorqua-t-il, agacé que son supérieur soit toujours si timide à employer le mot. Ce n'était pas la première conversation de la sorte qu'ils avaient au cours des années. Il voyait son compte d'enfants battus dans sa maison, malheureusement. Comme le faisait Flitwick, Chourave ou McGonagall.

« Vous vous identifiez à Harry. » jugea Dumbledore. « Etes-vous certain que cela n'obscurcit pas votre jugement ? »

« Je ne _m'identifie_ _pas_ à Potter ! » s'insurgea le Professeur. « Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule si ce n'est cette histoire absurde. Potter est incapable de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid, Albus. Absolument incapable. »

Ils arrivaient à l'étage du bureau dictatorial et Severus était plus frustré que jamais par cette conversation qui tournait en rond. Il avait en tête de découvrir ce qu'Albus comptait faire pour prouver l'innocence de Potter parce qu'il était inconcevable que l'homme se range à l'opinion publique qui présentait le garçon comme un déséquilibré. Le corps professoral en entier semblait avaler les conclusions de Maugrey et il n'était pas le seul.

Si Albus renonçait…

« Alastor pense que les blessures que vous avez soignées pourrait avoir été portées par Vernon quand Harry s'en est pris à lui. » annonça Dumbledore.

Il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans la voix du vieux sorcier. Aucune faille. Aucun indice indiquant qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

Sous le choc, Severus s'en arrêta de marcher.

« Albus, vous ne croyez pas sincèrement Potter coupable, n'est ce pas ? »

L'ironie de la chose n'était pas perdue.

Lui, défendait Harry James Potter contre le reste du monde. _Lui_.

« Harry n'a jamais aimé sa famille, Severus. » répondit doucement Albus, en s'arrêtant lui aussi. « Et vous ne pouvez nier que son comportement a radicalement changé depuis la disparition de Sirius… »

Le nom suffit à faire apparaître une grimace sur son visage mais il refusa de se laisser emporter par sa haine pour Black. Il y avait plus important que ses querelles d'adolescent.

« Ca m'arrache la bouche de l'avouer, mais il a mûri. » répliqua-t-il, à contrecœur. « Sa tête passe les portes, à présent. »

Dumbledore sembla mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore n'était jamais mal à l'aise.

« Beaucoup de personnes étaient inquiètes de l'attachement qu'il semble avoir développé pour vous, Severus. » déclara-t-il. « Bien que j'ai été ravi de vous voir finalement collaborer, vous ne pouvez nier que rechercher votre compagnie est insolite de sa part. »

Une ombre voila l'espace d'un instant le regard du vieil homme et le soupçon que nourrissait Severus depuis quelque temps devient certitude.

« N'est ce pas ce… rapprochement… » Il refusait de parler d'attachement. Il n'était pas attaché à Potter pour l'amour de Merlin « qui vous contrarie réellement, Albus ? Est-ce à cause de cela que vous allez abandonner ce gamin à une machination transparente ? Parce qu'il ne vous fait plus confiance ? »

Parce que c'était bien là le problème. Potter n'avait plus confiance en Dumbledore. Il l'avait compris assez tôt même si le garçon n'en avait jamais rien dit, mais quand il avait abordé le sujet avec Albus, le Directeur avait expliqué qu'il le blâmait pour la mort de Black. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de s'en tenir à ça, en se moquant de l'immaturité du gamin. Peut-être les raisons de la méfiance du Gryffondor étaient-elles plus profondes. Dumbledore ne donnait souvent que ce qu'il désirait donner.

« Vous semblez me penser tout puissant, Severus. » remarqua Albus, une note blessée dans la voix. « Je ne peux interférer dans cette affaire. Les Aurors ont mené leur enquête… Maugrey, Tonks et Shaklebolt ont fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour s'assurer qu'aucune piste ne soit négligée, mais tout désigne Harry. Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Severus ? Avez-vous une solution ? »

Il manqua redemander si Dumbledore pensait réellement que Potter avait pu calmement massacrer son oncle, puis sa tante et enfin son cousin, avant de prendre son sac et de tailler la route. S'il le croyait assez stupide pour venir se réfugier dans la Cabane Hurlante après avoir commis un crime pareil. Et quel but aurait-il eu en appelant le Professeur de Potions à son secours ? La réaction du garçon quand il lui avait annoncé -en l'injuriant copieusement pour avoir marché dans la neige sans manteau, écharpe ou bonnet et manquer perdre un doigt ou deux – la mort de sa famille n'avait pas été feinte. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que Potter avait été attristé, il avait tout de même était clairement choqué.

La première question qu'il avait posée avait été pour demander s'il était responsable de leurs morts.

Comme Severus, Potter avait pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le coupable. Mais apparemment, cette piste là avait été écartée.

« Aidez-le. » exigea-t-il.

Il ne savait pas d'où venait la fureur qui grondait dans sa poitrine mais la réaction de Dumbledore le dégoutait et ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable à nourrir envers quelqu'un à qui il était extrêmement redevable.

« Le procès aura lieu dans quelques jours. » lui apprit Dumbledore. « Je témoignerai, bien sûr. Mais j'ai peur que cela n'aide pas grandement Harry… »

Severus secoua la tête. Il témoignerait lui-même s'il le fallait. Il fuyait le Ministère comme la peste depuis son propre séjour dans ses geôles et celles d'Azkaban, mais il irait si c'était ce qui fallait pour sortir Potter du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré.

« Je… » commença-t-il mais le Directeur ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Ne ferez rien du tout. » interdit Albus. « Le Véritasérum est obligatoire pour chaque témoin dans les procès pour meurtre. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre vos véritables allégeances en danger. »

L'acier inflexible qui ciselait la voix de Dumbledore contrastait tellement avec l'impuissance qu'il avait voulu témoigner quelques secondes plus tôt que Severus resta muet quelques secondes.

C'était là le véritable visage du vieux sorcier.

Les intentions d'Albus étaient toujours nobles mais le Professeur de Potions avait depuis longtemps compris que pour lui la fin justifiait les moyens. Tout était bon pour voir la sacro-sainte lumière triompher.

Severus en avait plus qu'assez de se voir manipulé par l'un et par l'autre de ses Maîtres.

Le serment inviolable qu'il avait contracté l'obligeait à protéger le fils de Lily. Et dans la situation présente, il n'était pas question d'obligation mais d'indignation, d'envie et de besoin. Qu'il l'apprécie ou pas, Potter était son élève et il avait une responsabilité envers lui.

Il avait dû fixer Dumbledore un peu trop longtemps parce que les yeux bleus étaient posé sur lui, impérieux. Inconsciemment, le Maître des Potions renforça ses boucliers mentaux. Si son Occlumentie résistait à Voldemort, elle résistait tout aussi bien à Albus. Il ne plongeait pas dans son esprit sans son consentement.

La pression sur ses boucliers augmenta alors que le regard sage du vieux sorcier emprisonnait le sien. Severus fronça les sourcils, un battement désagréable assaillant brusquement ses tempes. Il n'était pas inquiet pourtant. Même quand l'attaque –parce que c'était bien une attaque- devint plus féroce, il résista avant de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours : sembler concéder la victoire. Il projeta à l'avant de son esprit des souvenirs sans importance liés à Potter, et à son propre séjour à Azkaban. En dessous de ces leurres, un mur de métal épais gardait ses pensées.

Satisfait, Albus cligna des yeux, rompant le contact.

« Depuis son arrivé à l'école, vous ne cessez de répéter que je suis trop indulgent avec le garçon. Vous aviez raison, Severus… Je laisserai les personnes concernées prendre la décision concernant sa punition cette fois. »

Refusant d'en croire ses oreilles, Severus écarquilla les yeux.

« Etes-vous en train de comparer le violemment d'un règlement à un meurtre ? » s'enquit-t-il, stupéfait. « Une pauvre retenue avec le Baiser d'un Détraqueur ? »

« Nous n'en arriverons pas là, Severus. » affirma le Directeur. « Je ne permettrais pas ça. »

« Pensez-vous qu'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban soit préférable ? » ironisa Severus. « Vous savez pertinemment que cela détruira Potter. Il est plus sensible aux Détraqueurs que la plupart des gens. Sans Patronus… »

« Chaque chose en son temps. » coupa Albus. « Pour le moment, le procès n'a pas eu lieu et nous ne savons pas si Harry sera jugé coupable. »

« Ce sont les conclusions de Fol'œil. » riposta le Maître des Potions. « Et quand exactement le Magenmagot ne s'est-il pas rangé à l'avis des Aurors ? »

« Nous verrons. » répéta Dumbledore, et Severus n'aimait pas l'expression sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. « Si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai plusieurs hiboux à envoyer. »

Il se détourna et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la gargouille qui gardait son bureau. Comme si tout allait bien.

Etait-ce le besoin de déranger le schéma qu'il avait visiblement si bien tracé ? L'irrésistible envie de réduire à néant la toile qu'il tissait quand la proie était le fils de Lily Evans ? Toujours est-il qu'il ne put résister à la tentation de provoquer une dernière fois le sorcier, de finalement obtenir une réaction.

« Je veux le voir. » lança-t-il et les mots flottèrent un instant entre eux dans le couloir désert.

Dumbledore s'immobilisa devant la gargouille avant de se détourner, une expression perplexe déformant ses traits.

« Il sera détenu à Azkaban jusqu'au procès. Vous savez très bien qu'obtenir une permission de visite se révèle pratiquement impossible. » répondit patiemment Albus.

Le Professeur refusa de se laisser intimider.

« Pas pour vous. » réfuta-t-il, glacial.

Dumbledore ne marqua pas le moindre instant d'hésitation, à peine s'autorisa-t-il un léger sourire.

« Vous n'êtes pas moi, Severus. »

La phrase claqua. Sèche.

« Je veux voir Potter. » répéta-t-il, tout aussi tranchant que son mentor. « Demain, à la première heure. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et une lutte impitoyable de volonté s'engagea. Puis, un rictus étira les lèvres de Severus.

« Il serait regrettable que certaines informations arrivent aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes, Albus… » lâcha-t-il, avec un détachement travaillé.

Le regard du Directeur se fit hostile.

« Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, Severus… » commenta Dumbledore, sans paraître affecté outre mesure par la menace à peine voilée de son espion. Apparences. Severus en savait long et bien qu'il n'ait aucune intention de changer de camp, certaines informations pouvaient _en théorie_, lui échapper.

Maudit soit Potter pour ce qu'il lui faisait faire.

« Il ne peut qu'être dangereux si vous ne cessez de modifier les règles sans m'en avertir. » rétorqua-t-il, se retranchant derrière ses sarcasmes. « Mais quelle que soit votre tactique, je ne laisserai pas Potter être le pion qu'on sacrifie. Je tiendrais ma promesse. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Albus l'étudia attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il émit un bref soupir.

« Vous tenez vraiment à Harry, n'est ce pas, Severus ? » demanda-t-il mais la question n'était pas de celles dont on attend une réponse. « Personne ne croit à l'innocence du garçon. Et pourtant, vous le défendez quand même. Bien qu'il soit le fils de James Potter et le filleul de Sirius Black… »

Il refusa de se laisser prendre au piège et de riposter qu'il était aussi le fils de Lily. C'était tout ce qu'attendait Dumbledore et ce qu'il avait nié pendant des années.

« Je désire soutenir un élève, Albus. » insista-t-il. « Minerva fera sans doute la même demande, lui renierez-vous le droit de visiter Potter à elle aussi ? »

Albus haussa les épaules.

« Je doute qu'elle veuille voir Harry. » répondit-il. « Elle est bouleversée de ne pas avoir su détecter le mal-être évident du garçon. Elle se juge responsable. »

Elle était responsable.

Responsable de ne pas avoir compris que la famille de Potter le maltraitait.

« A plus forte raison. J'exige de voir Potter. » répéta-t-il.

« Ma foi… » Albus semblait las à présent. « Je prévoyais de toute manière de m'y rendre moi-même. Je suppose que… »

« J'irai seul. » coupa Severus.

Il devait démêler les fils de cette affaire et il n'avait pas besoin de Dumbledore s'il ne les soutenait pas. Il parlerait à Potter, trouverait des indices, comprendrait ce qui s'était passé, prouverait son innocence et tout ça peut-être même avant Noël. S'il avait de la chance.

« Ne me faites-vous donc plus confiance ? » s'enquit le Directeur et brusquement Dumbledore semblait vieux, faible. Harassé par les responsabilités.

Mais quelle part de tout cela était vraie et quelle part était due à l'effet qu'il voulait produire ?

Sans répondre, Severus se détourna et rebroussa chemin vers ses donjons.

« J'attends le hibou du Ministère. » lança-t-il sans même regarder par-dessus son épaule.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Severus mit pied à terre, combattant résolument l'appréhension qui s'était logée dans le creux de son ventre.

Il détestait cet endroit. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait cet endroit.

Abandonnant la barque et l'homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, il remonta lentement le chemin qui menait au bâtiment compact et imposant qu'était la prison d'Azkaban. Les silhouettes sombres des Détraqueurs flottaient un peu partout au dessus de sa tête, autour de l'énorme tour, se confondant parfois avec le brouillard qui envahissait tout.

L'appréhension se mua en horreur mais il continua à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

L'idée que personne ne s'épouvante que Potter soit enfermé là-dedans le révulsait plus encore que le reste. Mais bien sûr, la plupart des gens ne connaissait pas l'enfer que la présence constante des Détraqueurs engendrait.

Serrant les dents et regrettant qu'aucune magie ne soit autorisée aux visiteurs sur l'île, il accéléra l'allure. Son Patronus lui manquait terriblement à mesure que les visions cherchaient à assaillir ses tempes. L'Occlumentie remédia rapidement au problème en fortifiant les protections de son esprit. Ca n'était pas suffisant pour contrer totalement l'effet des maudites créatures, mais ça en atténuait considérablement les effets.

Franchissant finalement les deux larges portes de fer qui marquaient l'entrée de la prison, il emprunta avec hâte la courte allée qui le mena à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

L'homme planté derrière le guichet le regarda arriver sans cacher son sourire mauvais. Il fallait être fou pour travailler volontairement ici. Complètement fou.

« Snape. » cracha le gardien. « Numéro 654, sixième étage. On revient à la maison ? »

Ignorant la provocation ou le mépris qui teintait la voix du sorcier, Severus posa son autorisation à plat sur le comptoir.

« Je viens voir Harry Potter. » annonça-t-il simplement.

« Ah, oui, le p'tit nouveau. » commenta le gardien en vérifiant l'authenticité de ses papiers. « Il a beaucoup de succès, pour sûr ! »

L'éclat de rire gras qui suivit ne présageait rien de bon, mais Severus choisit de ne pas laisser libre court à sa langue trop vive.

« Simon va t'emmener, mon gars. » lâcha finalement le gardien, visiblement déçu du manque de répartie de son ancien prisonnier.

Le Maître des Potions prit une inspiration profonde mais discrète quand le dénommé Simon apparut, flanqué d'un Détraqueur et d'un lapin argenté qui gambadait autour de ses jambes. Au moins, ce gardien là ne semblait pas apprécier plus que cela la compagnie des créatures.

Severus le suivit jusqu'aux quartiers de haute sécurité, perplexe. Potter était pour le moment présumé coupable mais pas encore condamné et cet étage avait été celui de Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange et probablement Lucius Malfoy était-il quelque part dans ce couloir…

Ce n'était pas la place d'un adolescent de seize ans.

« Pourquoi Mr Potter est-il détenu ici ? » demanda-t-il à Simon, attentif à garder ses distances vis-à-vis du Détraqueur qui les escortait.

« Ordre du Ministère, Professeur. » répondit le gardien. « Le Magenmagot craint qu'il ait rejoint Vous-savez-qui et… Enfin, Vous-savez-qui n'arrivera pas jusqu'ici. »

Ridicule.

Les deux notions étaient ridicules et que Dumbledore n'ait pas mentionné ce petit détail le mettait hors de lui. Potter rejoindre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… L'enfer gèlerait avant.

Ils s'immobilisèrent devant une cellule et Severus crut d'abord qu'elle était vide, incapable de distinguer qui que ce soit à travers les épais barreaux de fer. Puis il repéra la frêle silhouette recroquevillée sur la paillasse dans le coin.

« Ouvrez la porte. » ordonna-t-il, anxieux de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son élève.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur Snape. » contra Simon. « Je ne peux pas faire… »

« Ouvrez cette porte. » répéta-t-il froidement, une menace implicite se glissant dans sa voix.

Simon hésita. « S'il y a le moindre problème, je serais responsable. Je ne peux pas… »

« Il y aura un problème si vous ne m'obéissez pas immédiatement. » persiffla-t-il, inquiet du manque de réaction du Gryffondor. Sûrement avait-il entendu les éclats de voix à présent ? Ou bien était-il trop pris par les cauchemars que les Détraqueurs faisaient naître dans sa tête ?

Si seulement cet idiot avait fait plus d'effort pour maîtriser l'Occlumencie…

Simon hésita, jeta un regard au Détraqueur qui s'était arrêté près de la cellule opposée, torturant sans nul doute un autre prisonnier puis finir par déverrouiller la porte.

Severus n'attendit pas qu'elle soit ouverte pour foncer à l'intérieur et s'accroupir auprès du garçon qui gémissait faiblement, les paupières trop exagérément closes pour qu'il soit inconscient. On lui avait retiré ses lunettes…

« Potter. » appela-t-il fermement, posant une main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor quand il n'obtint aucune réaction.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent brusquement, son regard plongeant dans le sien. Bien qu'il s'y soit préparé, Severus fut néanmoins choqué de la détresse et de la terreur qui se battaient sur son visage.

« Snape ? » lâcha-t-il et avant que le Maître des Potions ait pu ironiser en déclarant qu'il était le produit de ses cauchemars, le garçon se jeta sur lui.

Il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de se rattraper au mur avant de basculer en arrière. Et il fallait avouer que l'espace d'une seconde, il crut que Potter avait perdu l'esprit et tentait de l'étouffer mais le garçon avait posé la tête sur son épaule et tremblait. Il _claquait des dents_ pour l'amour de Merlin.

Il surprit un mouvement paniqué du coin de l'œil et leva la main avant que Simon ait pu se jeter sur son prisonnier dans l'espoir de sauver le Professeur. Severus n'avait aucun besoin d'être sauvé.

« Laissez-nous. » ordonna-t-il et si le gardien obtempéra après s'être assuré que le Maître des Potions était certain, le Détraqueur prit sa place.

A la seconde où la créature pénétra dans la cellule, Potter geignit de plus belle. Mal à l'aise, Severus lui tapota le dos deux ou trois fois puis le força à s'écarter.

« Potter. » gronda-t-il quand le garçon refusa de desserrer la prise qu'il avait autour de son cou. Secouant la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les esprits, le Gryffondor s'exécuta lentement. Il en profita pour examiner plus en détail le profil de l'adolescent. Les gardiens s'ennuyaient parfois et frapper des hommes déjà à terre n'était pas en dessous d'eux. Il en savait quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici… » murmura Potter, le suppliant du regard, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Je n'ai rien fait… Je veux m'en aller… »

« Je sais. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« Je… Ils… Ils… » balbutia le garçon et Severus attrapa son épaule, secouant légèrement pour qu'il réintègre la réalité. Dans son dos le Détraqueur s'agita et les yeux de Potter se firent plus vides. Grinçant des dents, Severus prit une décision. Il se ferait taper sur les doigts plus tard, subirait les foudres de Scrimgeour en personne s'il le fallait.

« Expecto Patronum. » murmura-t-il doucement, sans même réaliser qu'il avait sorti sa baguette depuis plusieurs minutes.

L'apparition de la biche lui serra le cœur, comme d'habitude. Potter cilla plusieurs fois, fixa l'animal quelques secondes sans marquer une réelle surprise puis tourna son regard vers Severus. La lueur déterminée était de retour et le Professeur en fut immensément soulagé.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. » remarqua Potter, cohérent pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

« J'ai des questions et je n'ai aucune envie de décoder chacun de vos bégaiements, Mr Potter. » répliqua Severus, sans réelle hostilité. C'était leur façon de dialoguer.

« Tout le monde a des questions, en ce moment. » déclara simplement le garçon, en s'adossant au mur et en ramenant les jambes contre sa poitrine. « Je n'ai pas de réponses. »

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait nier que Tonks et Shaklebolt avaient fait leur possible pour prouver l'innocence de Potter. Toutes les pistes avaient été examinées, des charmes pouvant altérer la mémoire aux chocs post-traumatiques. Mais rien n'expliquait qu'on ait retrouvé la trace de tous les sorts utilisés sur les Moldus, sans aucune exception, sur la baguette de Potter. Baguette qu'il jurait ne pas avoir quitté un seul instant.

Ou qu'aucune autre empreinte magique que celle du garçon n'ait été détectée dans la maison.

Et pas une tentative pour effacer ces traces…

« Dumbledore est venu. Avec le nouveau Ministre. » lâcha Potter. « Ils avaient des Patronus eux aussi… »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Quand exactement Albus avait-il fait le voyage ? Et pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé ?

« Ils croient que j'ai rejoint Voldemort. » continua Potter. « Que les Dursley… Que les Dursley étaient mon initiation. »

Fantastique.

Ils ne pensaient pas simplement que Potter était coupable, ils pensaient qu'il était un Mangemort en devenir.

« Que croyez-vous, Professeur ? »

La question le ramena à l'instant présent et il croisa le regard de son élève. Potter n'avait pour le moment toujours rien dit pour défendre sa cause.

« Avez-vous besoin de demander ? » répliqua-t-il. « N'importe qui d'un tant soit peu intelligent comprendrait que vous êtes tombé dans un piège. »

« Tonks et Kingsley disent que seul un sorcier très puissant comme Voldemort aurait pu trafiquer les résultats des tests sur ma baguette. Mais que si Voldemort avait été à Privet Drive, ils auraient trouvé ses traces. »

Il allait falloir travailler sur sa façon de chercher à convaincre les gens qu'il était innocent.

« Dumbledore fera son possible pour vous tirez de là, Potter. » assura Severus. Parce qu'il refusait de penser le contraire.

« J'en doute. »

L'aveu jeta un froid.

Potter ne croyait plus en Dumbledore mais lui, malgré ses doutes, ne pouvait se permettre la même liberté.

« Il y travaille. » insista Severus. « On y travaille tous. »

Là encore, c'était un peu exagéré. Flitwick était horrifié, Chourave passait sa journée à coupler les crises de nerfs et les crises de larmes et McGonagall s'en voulait tellement qu'elle ne quittait plus ses quartiers. Mais Dumbledore reviendrait à la raison et volerait à la rescousse de son élu… La Prophétie qui pendait au dessus de leur tête le convaincrait certainement…

« J'ai confiance en vous, Professeur. » déclara Potter, le regard fixé sur la biche argentée. Un instant, Severus trouva la coïncidence curieuse. Mais c'était probablement simplement ironique qu'il avoue cela en contemplant le reflet que sa mère avait laissé en Severus…

« Et je sais que vous n'avez commis aucun crime. » répondit le Maître des Potions, posant lui aussi son regard sur le Patronus qui tenait le Détraqueur à distance.

Simon apparut devant les barreaux, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise et regardant partout sauf le Patronus. Severus se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ancien élève à lui… Un Pouffsoufle, peut-être… Très maladroit. Il avait arrêté les Potions après les BUSES. Il n'oserait pas reprocher quoi que ce soit à la chauve-souris des donjons…

« Etes-vous sûr de ne vous rappeler de rien qui pourrait aider ? » insista Severus, retournant son attention à Potter. Il n'avait plus le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

Potter secoua la tête et planta son regard suppliant dans celui du Professeur.

« Ne me laissez pas. » plaida le Gryffondor, des larmes fraiches coulant sur ses joues. Il fut frappé par l'innocence qui subsistait toujours dans les yeux du garçon. Une innocence terrifiée qui toucha Severus plus qu'aucun discours n'aurait pu le faire.

C'était un enfant, réalisa-t-il brusquement, percevant finalement ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu percevoir. C'était un enfant qui jouait à l'adulte.

Il se dissimulait derrière un courage à la limite de l'inconscience, une générosité excessive qui le portait à de trop gros sacrifices et rayonnait d'une confiance en lui totalement factice. Au fond, il n'était qu'un enfant perdu qui voulait simplement plaire, faire ce qu'on voulait de lui pour enfin être accepté.

Dumbledore l'aurait certainement accusé de s'identifier à Potter…

« Avez-vous tenté d'occluder ? » demanda-t-il en pure perte. L'adolescent ne savait tout simplement pas protéger son esprit.

« Ne me laissez pas… » répéta Potter, les yeux rivés sur la biche qui commençait à s'effacer.

S'il s'était écouté, Severus aurait attrapé le gamin et aurait quitté cet endroit. A vrai dire, il caressa l'espace de quelques secondes l'idée de véritablement le faire évader comme le craignait Scrimgeour. Seulement ce n'était pas réalisable. Azkaban était imprenable.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter. J'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée que vous baby-sitter. » se moqua-t-il mais le cœur n'y était pas et sa voix était nouée.

La main du garçon s'enroula autour de son poignet, terriblement solide pour quelqu'un d'aussi maigre que lui. Leurs séances d'entrainement avaient porté leurs fruits.

« Vous reviendrez ? » exigea Potter. « Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser… »

« Un peu présomptueux de votre part de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, vous ne trouvez pas ? » répliqua-t-il mais la biche perdait de plus en plus sa consistance et Potter ferma les yeux.

« Restez avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. » supplia le garçon, suivant clairement la pensée que lui. « _S'il vous plait_. »

La supplique aurait fait craquer n'importe qui.

Severus serra les dents. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Potter se rouler en boule et recommencer à gémir. Il ne fit cependant aucun geste pour se détacher de la prise du Gryffondor.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent dut comprendre son dilemme parce qu'il le lâcha de lui-même.

« Dites à Hermione à Ron que je les aime, d'accord ? »

Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, Severus accepta d'un bref hochement de tête. Il aurait dû saisir l'occasion pour se lever et quitter cet endroit maudit mais il n'en fit rien. La biche était dure à distinguer maintenant mais il resta là où il était.

« Ne t'avise pas de laisser cela te détruire, Potter. » gronda-t-il finalement, cédant à son besoin d'évacuer cette fureur croissante de sa poitrine. « Tu as déjà trop peu de neurones pour en laisser davantage ici. »

Potter acquiesça pensivement mais son regard se voilait progressivement et il se remit à trembler. Severus resta là où il était jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit à nouveau recroquevillé sur sa paillasse, inconscient du monde alentours, prisonnier de l'enfer de son esprit.

Révolté, enragé, Severus posa la main sur l'épaule du fils de sa meilleure amie.

« Dût-ce être mon dernier acte, je te sortirais de là. » jura-t-il, avant de se relever.

Dans un claquement de cape et sans un regard pour Simon ou le Détraqueur, il se détourna.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« A quoi jouez-vous ? » explosa Severus, à peine eut-il pénétré dans la salle où Dumbledore était censé s'entretenir avec Potter le temps de l'interruption d'audience qu'avait demandé Scrimgeour, président du Magenmagot pour la journée.

« Il y a un problème, Severus ? » s'enquit Albus avec un air étonné parfait reflet de l'expression de Tonks à l'instant. Il n'adressa pas un regard à la jeune Auror ou au garçon qui fixait le vide avec détachement.

« Un _problème_ ? » répéta-t-il avec incrédulité « Albus, quand vous avez déclaré que vous assurerez vous-même la défense de Potter, je pensais que ça signifiait que vous le _défendriez_ ! »

Or ce à quoi il venait d'assister impuissamment pendant une heure et demie n'était pas une défense mais une mise à mort. Tous les témoins avaient juré sous Véritasérum que Potter détestait sa famille, Lupin allant même jusqu'à répéter qu'une fois le garçon lui avait confié parfois souhaiter leur disparition… Les Weasley, revenus en catastrophe de leur voyage, n'avaient fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Plus les témoignages se succédaient, plus les différents sorciers constituant le Magenmagot et ceux venus assister au procès étaient persuadés que le Gryffondor était un garçon instable, qu'un deuil brutal avait fait basculer dans la folie furieuse.

L'accusation elle, en plus de soutenir la thèse du triple meurtre, insistait sur la grosse possibilité pour que ce soit là une sorte d'initiation afin d'intégrer le cercle des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Autant dire que toute la situation ravissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres au plus haut point, par ailleurs. Il trouvait ça hilarant.

« Harry a décidé de plaider coupable. » annonça alors Albus et Severus en eut le souffle coupé.

« C'est ridicule. » finit-il par lâcher, à court de mots. « Faites-le témoigner sous Véritasérum. »

C'était la seule façon d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Cela aurait dû être fait plus tôt.

« C'est hors de question. » contra calmement Albus. « Pour la même raison que vous, il est inenvisageable de soumettre Harry au Véritasérum. »

Le cœur de Severus battait bien plus vite que ce qui était recommandé pour un homme de son âge. Il chercha le regard du garçon mais le Gryffondor avait les yeux rivés au sol.

« Alors, c'est ainsi ? » lâcha-t-il dans un sombre rire amer. « Tout ça pour en arriver là ? Toutes ces années… Ces leçons de morale… Et vous allez laisser Potter se faire juger pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ? Vous allez laisser le fils de… »

« Severus. » coupa sèchement le vieux sorcier avec un coup d'œil pour le Gryffondor. « Miss Tonks, pourriez-vous escorter Harry jusqu'à la salle d'audience ? Je vous rejoindrais sous peu. »

Pourquoi était-il si important tout d'un coup que Potter ignore tout de sa relation avec sa mère ? Albus n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de le convaincre que ça créerait un lien unique entre eux depuis que le garçon avait mis pied dans l'école. Et alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à comprendre que le Gryffondor était véritablement le fils de Lily et pas une pâle copie de James, il fallait garder le secret ?

Severus en avait plus qu'assez que la règle du jeu change sans arrêt et toujours sur la commande de Dumbledore.

« Non. » ordonna-t-il et Tonks s'immobilisa, la main sur l'épaule du garçon. Elle jeta un regard hésitant au Directeur.

« Professeur Snape, le Professeur Dumbledore est le représentant d'Harry, il a tous les droits de… » commença-t-elle mais Severus refusa de l'écouter.

« Vous allez plaider coupable et après ? » insista Severus. « Vous avez forcément un plan, Albus. Vous avez _toujours_ un plan. »

La dernière phrase sonna comme une insulte et le vieux sorcier le dévisagea d'un air blessé. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable mais refusa de laisser cela influer sur son jugement. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il ne comprenait pas tout, qu'il lui manquait un élément…

« Nous allons demander à ce qu'Harry ne soit pas tenu pour responsable de ses actes et à ce qu'il soit admis à Sainte Mangouste sous la responsabilité d'un tuteur. » répondit doucement Dumbledore, d'un ton las. Comme si tout le poids du monde l'accablait.

« Scrimgeour n'acceptera jamais ça. » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. La rivalité entre le Ministre et Dumbledore n'avait cessé d'augmenter au fil des mois, l'enjeu en étant Potter. L'élu. L'espoir du monde magique. Un espoir réduit à néant. Et Potter ayant été sous la coupe d'Albus, ce procès était un moyen parfait de porter un mauvais coup à la côte de popularité du Directeur de Poudlard.

La seule raison qu'aurait le Ministre d'accepter serait d'avait d'ors et déjà passé un marché avec Dumbledore.

« C'est la meilleure ligne de défense à adopter, Professeur Snape. » intervint Tonks. « Le Mangenmagot n'est pas tendre avec les meurtriers surtout s'ils sont… aussi célèbres qu'Harry. »

Une nouvelle fois, Severus ignora la jeune femme pour fixer Potter. Le garçon gardait les yeux baissés, les épaules voûtées, dans une attitude défaitiste qui exaspérait le Professeur. Il le préférait encore quand il le défiait avec morgue.

« Et qui allez-vous proposez comme tuteur ? » demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse à cette question. Une lueur victorieuse flasha dans le regard d'Albus.

« Moi, évidemment. » offrit Dumbledore, son ton contrastant atrocement avec la satisfaction que Severus avait surprise dans ses yeux quelques secondes à peine auparavant. Pour Tonks, il devait avoir l'air désolé mais résigné à prendre cette responsabilité. « Qui d'autre ? »

Severus serait damné avant de laisser Albus remporter cette bataille. Il ne savait pas véritablement quels étaient les enjeux, mais Potter était au cœur du conflit et ne tarderait pas à devenir une victime s'il laissait faire.

« Vous n'êtes pas le choix le plus logique. » contra tranquillement le Professeur et à ça, Potter se redressa quelque peu, visiblement intrigué.

« Dois-je en conclure que vous seriez prêt à endosser la responsabilité de Mr Potter, Severus ? » demanda ouvertement Albus et il avait cette expression sérieuse à présent. Cette expression sérieuse qui signifiait que Severus devait s'effacer et le laisser régler la situation.

« Tout à fait. » affirma-t-il pourtant, sentant le regard de Potter braqué sur lui. Il n'osa pas quitter Dumbledore des yeux.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, mon ami. » s'excusa le Directeur avec un geste désolé. Le titre qu'il lui avait attribué était une mise en garde de plus que Severus ignora. Il n'était pas l'ami d'Albus. Il était son espion, son employé et quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un conseiller. Mais pour être ami, il fallait être des égaux. Et Severus n'était pas l'égal d'Albus. Personne ne l'était, n'est ce pas ? « Rufus n'acceptera pas la candidature d'un ancien Mangemort et cela pourrait mettre l'offre en péril. Je suis certain qu'Harry vous est très reconnaissant de votre proposition, cependant. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

C'était bien plus que de la reconnaissance que Severus lisait dans les yeux de Potter, c'était de la gratitude. Et ça le rendait furieux.

Le garçon ne dit rien.

Le garçon ne lui parlait jamais devant Dumbledore. Et il venait à peine de comprendre pourquoi.

« Dans ce cas, j'en reviens à ma première suggestion. Faites témoigner Potter sous Véritasérum. » insista-t-il.

Dumbledore soupira. « Severus, je refuse de prendre le risque. Harry en sait trop… »

« En sait-il plus que Tonks ? » s'énerva le Professeur en désignant la jeune fille qui gardait le silence en attendant que l'orage passe, ayant eu la chance ou la malchance d'avoir étudié les potions sous son enseignement. « En sait-il plus que Molly et Arthur Weasley ? Que Shaklebolt ? Que Lupin ? »

Albus émit un bruit agacé.

« Je partage votre inquiétude pour le garçon, Severus, mais toutes les preuves désignent Harry comme coupable. Il désire plaider coupable. Ne comprenez-vous pas ce que cela signifie ? »

« Cela signifie que des idiots vont le croire coupable ! » tempêta Severus, perdant patience. « Et je commence à croire que vous êtes tout aussi idiot qu'eux ! »

Un silence lourd suivit sa tirade jusqu'à ce Dumbledore endosse une expression compatissante et pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Professeur.

« Votre amour pour le garçon vous égare. » jugea le Directeur et Severus manqua s'étouffer à ce coup bas. Il n'avait aucune affection pour le garçon ! Strictement _aucune_ ! Il souhaitait protéger un élève et le fils de son amie, et… s'il s'était un peu attaché au lion en cours de route… « Harry, il serait souhaitable que tu avoues au Professeur Snape avant qu'il ne commette une action insensée digne de Godric Gryffondor. »

Aurait-il voulu l'insulter qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Severus pivota néanmoins vers le garçon, se dégageant de la poigne étonnamment solide d'Albus.

Potter semblait alarmé par les propos à peine voilés de Dumbledore. L'action insensée serait d'aller trouver son autre Maître avec des informations capables de monnayer une mission de secours… Il faudrait beaucoup de finesse et probablement toutes ses ressources d'Occlumens mais il avait déjà réussi à suggérer des choses au Seigneur des Ténèbres par le passé…

Néanmoins, le temps n'était pas encore à ce genre d'extrémités. La simple idée de retourner à l'assassin de Lily Evans le rendait malade mais il le ferait pour son fils. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ce qu'elle avait laissé.

« Demander à changer de représentant, Potter. » ordonna-t-il sèchement. « Je vous ferai témoigner sous Véritasérum, ils ne pourront plus rien prouver. »

« Je ne peux autoriser… » commença Dumbledore mais Severus ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Vous n'aviez à autoriser ou à refuser ! » l'interrompit-il. « Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard et vous n'avez aucune autorité légale sur Potter. Si Black était vivant… »

« Si Sirius Black était vivant rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » coupa Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Potter, son expression s'adoucissant. « Tu as évidemment le droit de changer et de faire du Professeur Snape ton représentant, Harry, mais je te le déconseille fortement. »

L'échange visuel entre le Directeur et l'étudiant dura quelques secondes. Après quoi, Potter tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que le Professeur Dumbledore continue à me défendre, Monsieur. » déclara le Gryffondor.

Severus le foudroya du regard.

« Je n'appelle pas ça une défense, Potter. J'appelle ça un pugilat. »

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du garçon.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance. » répondit l'adolescent. « Vous m'avez vous-même appris qu'il faut savoir concéder sa défaite. »

« Pas sans se battre. » réfuta-t-il.

« J'en ai assez de me battre, Professeur. » contra poliment l'adolescent. « Mais merci. Pour _tout_. Vous n'êtes plus obligé d'essayer de me protéger maintenant, je vais me débrouiller. »

Une nouvelle fois, il fut frappé de la sérénité qui émanait du gamin quand il était clair, pour ceux qui pouvait voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, qu'il était terrifié. Un enfant. Rien d'autre qu'un enfant qui prétendait être grand.

« Protéger les élèves est mon travail, Potter. » objecta-t-il.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être sauvé, Severus. » intervint doucement Albus.

« Hum, Professeurs ? Je suis désolée mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant… »

Tonks semblait vouloir se trouver très loin d'ici.

« Allons-y. » répondit Potter, comme s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à affronter un désastre. Azkaban avait-il déjà compromis son esprit ?

Avec un hochement de tête satisfait, Dumbledore quitta la pièce en premier, Tonks et Potter le suivirent. Quand il passa à sa hauteur, Severus posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Une impulsion.

Les yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens et le garçon lui sourit tristement.

« Ron a refusé de venir me voir. » annonça-t-il simplement. « Et Tonks n'a pas réussi à trouver Hermione. »

Granger… Il l'avait vue pendue aux basques de Maugrey. Weasley… Sa réaction ne l'étonnait pas. Beaucoup étaient horrifiés par ce que le Gryffondor avait supposément fait. Le clan Weasley était bouleversé mais s'était rangé aux arguments offerts par l'enquête. Pour eux, Potter était coupable.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. » offrit Tonks dans le dos du garçon. « On doit vraiment y aller ou Fol'œil va me passer un savon. Professeur. »

Severus lui rendit son salut d'un hochement de tête mais sa main ne quitta pas l'épaule du garçon.

« Je ne crois pas en ces idioties. » s'entendit-il affirmer. « Et Dumbledore n'y croit pas non plus. »

« Non. » acquiesça Potter. « Il n'y croit pas. On se verra à la fin du procès ? »

Il semblait hésitant mais Severus marqua son accord.

Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il regarda le garçon disparaître dans le couloir.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

« C'est affreux… Oh, Merlin… »

Les sanglots de la matriarche des Weasley mettaient les nerfs de Severus à rude épreuve. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul que cela horripilait vu le regard noir que Granger jetait à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais dès qu'elle repéra Shaklebolt un peu plus loin, elle se précipita vers lui.

A quoi jouait-elle pour harceler ainsi tous les Aurors qu'elle croisait ?

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » marmonna Lupin à sa droite et Severus résista à grand peine à l'envie de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

« Ton témoignage à lui seul l'aurait fait condamner. » gronda-t-il.

Le loup-garou semblait désespéré.

« Dumbledore avait dit que ça aiderait… » se défendit Lupin. « Il avait dit que… »

« La sentence est proportionnelle au crime, Remus. » coupa Maugrey en les rejoignant, accompagné de Dumbledore. « Le Baiser est une fin propre comparée à celle de ces Moldus. »

Severus avait envie de vomir.

« Harry voudrait voir certaines personnes avant qu'ils ne le remmènent à Azkaban. » annonça le Directeur. « Mr Weasley, Severus et… où est passée Miss Granger ? »

Elle n'était plus là en tout cas. Et le Maître des Potions n'aurait pas pu s'en moquer davantage.

Le Baiser.

Potter allait recevoir le Baiser.

« Je ne veux pas le voir ! » s'exclama Ron Weasley et Molly sanglota de plus belle sur l'épaule de son mari. « Je… Je ne peux pas, Professeur. »

« Belle démonstration d'amitié. » commenta froidement Severus en s'éloignant à grands pas, certain qu'il ne serait pas capable de se maitriser plus longtemps.

Il fut légèrement surpris qu'Albus le rattrape.

« Un grain de sable dans l'engrenage, Monsieur le Directeur ? » ironisa Severus. « Vous n'aviez pas anticipé que Scrimgeour saisirait l'occasion pour marquer des points ? »

« Severus… » soupira Albus mais l'homme avait tenu à accompagner son espion, il en subirait les foudres.

« Regrettable. » jugea le Maître des Potions. « Il a remporté le match sans aucun effort puisque vous lui aviez mâché le travail. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ces responsabilités, Severus, mais il faut bien qu'un homme les porte. Nous avons besoin d'Harry pour gagner cette guerre. »

« Vous aurez du mal à gagner quoi que ce soit quand il sera transformé en légume. » cingla le Professeur avec hargne.

« Harry refuse de suivre mes conseils ou d'obéir à mes ordres s'il les juge inadéquat. » continua Albus comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Il m'a lui-même affirmé qu'il ne serait jamais mon pion, pour reprendre ses mots exacts. »

La curiosité remplaça momentanément la colère.

« Vous lui avez ordonné de travailler avec moi et il l'a accepté. » opposa Severus. « Il n'a jamais protesté. »

« Ah… Oui, je me suis souvent posé la même question… » avoua Dumbledore. « Pour être honnête, je pensais que la débâcle qui avait résulté des cours d'Occlumentie se reproduirait et que cela nous permettrait d'établir un dialogue. »

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au Maître des Potions pour décoder.

« Vous pensiez qu'il vous demanderait d'assurer les leçons. » traduisit-il. « Vous pensiez regagner sa confiance en vous servant de sa haine pour moi. »

« Je n'en suis pas très fier mais vous devez avouer que cela aurait fonctionné si Harry n'avait pas été aussi bien disposé à votre égard. » remarqua Dumbledore.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Severus.

« Et bien, peut-être vous préfèrera-t-il une fois qu'il n'aura plus d'âme. » ironisa le Professeur. « Ca vous fera sans nul doute un point commun. »

Albus sembla blessé.

Tant mieux.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter votre mépris, Severus ? » s'enquit-il dans un murmure.

« Vous auriez pu le sortir de ce pétrin. Vous auriez pu le défendre cent fois mieux que cela. Au lieu de ça, vous l'avez condamné à un sort pire que la mort. » accusa Severus. « Comment Potter pourrait-il croire en vous si vous refusez de croire en lui ? Comment _puis-je_ croire en vous maintenant ? »

Dumbledore s'arrêta mais pas lui. Il continua à la même allure.

« Je vous verrai à Poudlard, Severus ? » lança le Directeur dans son dos. Un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix. Il s'en délecta.

« Non. » répliqua-t-il sans se retourner. « Je rentrerai chez moi. »

C'était la première fois qu'il se référait à Spinner's End comme à 'chez lui'. C'était la première fois que Poudlard ne lui semblait plus accueillant.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

L'Auror qui l'introduisit dans la cellule de Potter ne lui était pas familier et il prêta à peine attention au fait que contrairement à Azkaban, cet endroit-ci était décent. Le garçon était assis sur le lit de métal fixé au mur et leva les yeux dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

Congédiant l'Auror d'un geste, Severus se mit à faire les cent pas. C'était ça ou secouer l'adolescent comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qui lui était passé par la tête en refusant de le laisser s'occuper de toute cette histoire.

« Professeur Snape… » tenta Potter au bout d'un moment mais Severus n'était toujours pas d'humeur à faire la conversation.

« Silence. Je réfléchis. » assena-t-il.

« A quoi ? » s'enquit le Gryffondor, comme rien si d'inhabituel ne venait de se produire. Comme s'ils discutaient simplement d'un sort que Severus tentait de lui enseigner.

Il n'osa pas répondre qu'il cherchait une façon de le faire évader avant le lendemain. Avant que cette… chose ne lui vole son âme et ne laisse qu'une enveloppe vide.

Il n'osa pas répondre qu'il cherchait activement une façon de se débarrasser de cet élancement dans sa poitrine à l'idée de perdre la dernière chose qui le rattachait à Lily.

Il n'osa pas répondre qu'il ne comprenait pas comment une assemblée de vieux sorciers pouvait condamner un enfant à _ça_.

Il n'osa pas répondre qu'il ne savait plus si un côté de cette guerre était meilleur que l'autre.

Il n'osa pas répondre qu'il envisageait désormais sérieusement d'aller trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de lui suggérer milles raisons pour lesquelles Potter serait utile aux ténèbres.

« Ron et Hermione ne viendront pas, n'est ce pas ? » demanda le garçon quand Severus ne lui offrit aucune réponse.

« Miss Granger a disparu avant que Dumbledore la trouve. » commenta le Maître des Potions. Inutile de préciser quoi que ce soit concernant Weasley, vu son expression, Potter avait compris.

« Pourriez-vous lui dire que… »

Mais il s'interrompit et Severus se racla la gorge.

« Je pourrais lui transmettre une lettre, si vous le souhaitez. » proposa-t-il.

Potter haussa les épaules. « Elle sait l'essentiel, je suppose. Hermione a toujours été douée pour comprendre les choses sans que j'aie à les dire… »

Oh.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que Granger et vous… »

Mais le rire de Potter l'interrompit.

« C'est ma meilleure amie. » déclara-t-il. « Ca aurait pu être plus, peut-être, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait un tel amour pour les légumes… »

La plaisanterie tomba à plat et Potter cessa de sourire.

« Le Baiser n'est prévu que pour midi. » reprit Severus, désirant revenir à des aspects plus pratiques. « Je ne peux rien promettre, mais tenez-vous prêt à un éventuel… contretemps. Tous ne sont pas aussi timides que Dumbledore. »

Le sous-entendu était évident et le Gryffondor secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça. » protesta-t-il. « Je ne veux pas de son aide à _lui_. Honnêtement, Professeur… Ca aurait pu être pire. Je préfère encore le Baiser à Sainte Mangouste. »

Et l'enfant boudeur rejaillir sous l'expression déterminée. Il préférait le Baiser à l'influence d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Es-tu donc si déterminé à mourir ? » murmura Severus, presque pour lui-même.

« Vous savez comment ils m'appellent tous ? » répondit Potter, avec une franchise brute. « Le Survivant ? C'est ce que je suis. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait : survivre. A Voldemort, aux Dursley, à Poudlard parfois. J'étais déterminé à vivre, Professeur, pas à mourir. Mais la mort semble me poursuivre quoi que je fasse et je continue à survivre. Encore et encore. Ce n'est pas une vie de survivre. »

Il était bien placé pour le comprendre.

De là à embrasser le Baiser, il y avait un gouffre que Severus ne franchirait jamais.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas survivre pour vos idiots d'amis ? Pour Granger ? Le loup ? » répliqua-t-il. « Vous êtes égoïste de préférer la mort. »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. » concéda le garçon. « Peut-être est-ce égoïste de vouloir être maître de sa vie. Peut-être est-ce égoïste de ne pas vouloir s'en remettre à un homme qui est prêt à tout pour triompher. Peut-être est-ce égoïste de ne voir la vie qu'en gris. Plus de blanc ou de noir. De ténèbres ou de lumière. Je ne vois plus la différence. »

Et à vrai dire, Severus non plus.

Mais il avait juré de protéger l'enfant de Lily… Merlin, il s'était attaché à l'enfant de Lily. Et il ne voulait pas qu'une de ces créatures immondes lui arrache ce qui faisait de lui, lui.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir une personne avec moi quand… ça arrivera. » lança brusquement Potter, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Dumbledore acceptera. » répondit Severus avec lassitude. « Ou Lupin. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un spectacle pour Granger. »

Dans tous les cas, Potter ne serait pas seul.

« J'aimerai que ce soit vous. »

La phrase sembla résonner dans l'air quelques secondes. Severus dévisagea le garçon, légèrement choqué. Ce genre de demandes était en général réservé à la famille ou aux amis proches.

Mais quand il croisa le regard du Gryffondor, il comprit. Il avait seize ans et à cet âge on avait besoin d'un adulte dans sa vie. Lui-même avait désespérément regretté la présence d'une figure parentale à cette période. Il repensa à ces six derniers mois et réalisa que c'était ce que Potter avait fait de lui. Une figure parentale.

Le premier réflexe de Severus fut de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien demandé et de claquer la porte.

Le seconde de maudire une fois de plus Albus pour tout ça.

Le troisième de s'en vouloir davantage pour avoir perdu l'amitié de Lily, tellement d'années plus tôt. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé alors ? Quand bien même aurait-elle épousé James Potter… Il aurait été proche du garçon. Black aurait peut-être été parrain ou alors ça aurait été lui.

Il le devait à Lily.

« Vous devriez partir. » conseilla doucement Potter, et Severus fronça les sourcils. Le mettait-il à la porte parce qu'il pensait qu'il refusait sa proposition ?

« Potter… » commença-t-il mais le Gryffondor refusa d'écouter.

« Vous n'avez pas à mourir pour l'un ou l'autre. » insista le garçon. « Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. »

« De qui parlez-vous ? » riposta-t-il, sur la défensive.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux de qui parlait Potter. La question était comment Potter était-il au courant ? Son Patronus n'était pas un indice suffisant pour qu'il ait pu deviner…

Avant qu'il ait pu rectifier sa demande, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Granger se précipita à l'intérieur, des larmes fraiches roulant sur ses joues.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le garçon eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui. Observant le Gryffondor fermer les yeux et enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Granger, il comprit qu'il était de trop.

« Je vous verrai demain, Mr Potter. » lâcha-t-il en guise d'au revoir.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Severus s'engouffra dans la maison de son enfance, retrouvant presqu'avec soulagement la sensation familière d'oppression. Si les maisons avaient une âme alors celle-ci ne devait pas être jolie à voir… Mais Spinner's End était préférable à l'euphorie qui régnait à l'extérieur, aux chorales qui se déplaçaient de porte en porte et aux 'joyeux Noël' que lançaient les passants.

Il avait tenu à marcher un peu, en sortant du Ministère, poussé par l'envie d'évacuer cette colère et cette tristesse qui l'envahissaient. Traverser la petite ville Moldue jusqu'à Spinner's End n'avait pas été sa plus fine idée. Le procès lui avait momentanément fait oublier qu'il était le vingt-quatre décembre. Magnifique présent qu'ils allaient faire à la communauté magique en livrant Potter à un Détraqueur, le lendemain.

Les habitudes ayant la vie dure, il pendit soigneusement sa cape à la patère de l'entrée et se dirigea droit vers le petit salon aux couleurs fanées. Les appartements qu'il occupait à Poudlard lui manquaient… Mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être si près de Dumbledore à cet instant.

La Marque prit vie, brûlante sur sa peau froide. Il l'ignora et marcha droit jusqu'à la cheminée où il se saisit de la carafe pleine d'un liquide ambré. Il ôta le bouchon et s'en servit un verre. Il éprouvait quelque chose qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de jouissif à ignorer l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, il le paierait plus tard mais pour le moment…

Pour le moment les mots de Potter dansaient dans son esprit. _Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. Elle n'aurait pas voulu ça._

Et c'était vrai. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il risque sa vie pour venger sa mort. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il gâche son existence à expier une insulte qu'elle lui avait probablement pardonnée des années plus tôt. Il était différent de s'engager dans une guerre par conviction et par remord. Il était différent de librement choisir un camp.

Ce soir, Severus voulait entretenir l'illusion qu'il était libre.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et calant sa tête sur le haut du dossier, ferma les yeux.

Il y avait forcément une faille à Azkaban. Black s'en était échappé et Black était un abruti. Cependant, Black avait l'avantage d'une forme Animagus et il doutait que McGonagall accepte de l'accompagner. Regrettable qu'il ait toujours été si peu doué en Métamorphose… Une forme animale aurait pu lui être d'un grand secours ces dernières années.

Une heure plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas de plan réalisable et contemplait l'idée de se jeter une nouvelle fois aux pieds de Dumbledore en le suppliant de sauver le garçon. Seulement son orgueil ne le laisserait jamais s'humilier de la sorte une deuxième fois et ça n'avait de toute manière pas été d'une très grande efficacité la première.

Un bruit à la fenêtre le tira de sa réflexion et il rouvrit les paupières pour voir le regard perçant d'une chouette dont le plumage blanc se confondait presque avec le ciel neigeux. La chouette de Potter.

Intrigué, Severus quitta son fauteuil et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'animal s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec un hululement reconnaissant et s'ébroua avant de tendre sa patte où était solidement accrochée une enveloppe. Fronçant les sourcils, le Maître des Potions gratta distraitement la tête de la chouette et récupéra le message.

L'enveloppe était simplement adressée au _Professeur Snape_, et si l'écriture était familière, il échoua à en retrouver le propriétaire. Il avait trop d'étudiants pour qu'il puisse affirmer quelle écriture appartenait à qui. Il était certain d'une chose en revanche, Potter n'était pas l'auteur de la missive.

Le Gryffondor avait une écriture ronde et enfantine, irritante à lire. Celle-ci était nette, précise et décidée. A vrai dire, elle ressemblait à celle de Granger.

Curieux de ce que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor pouvait avoir à lui dire, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira un morceau de parchemin froissé.

_Professeur Snape, _

_Je dois absolument vous parler. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Le Professeur McGonagall dit que vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard, je vous en supplie, vous devez me permettre de vous parler. Ca concerne Harry. _

_Je suis au Terrier, renvoyer moi Hedwige avec votre réponse ou ramenez-la vous-même…Mais contactez-moi, s'il vous plait. _

_Hermione Granger_

Voilà qui était étrange.

Il était bien persuadé qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Potter ou Granger n'aurait pas été celle à le contacter. Elle était allée jusqu'à écrire à McGonagall pour le retrouver ? C'était idiot. La course d'action la plus logique aurait été d'aller trouver Dumbledore. Albus savait bien où il était.

Et de quoi voulait-elle donc l'entretenir ? Il n'avait aucune intention de consoler la lionne pendant qu'elle pleurait son meilleur/petit ami. C'était le travail de Minerva de veiller au bien-être de ses élèves.

Il fut tenté de chasser la chouette… Hedwige, sans lui confier de réponse. Mais… Granger avait l'esprit vif. Peut-être avait-elle un plan visant à faire échapper Potter. Un auquel il n'aurait pas pensé…

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers le vieux secrétaire dans le coin de la pièce et griffonna sa réponse. Succincte. _Spinner's End. Traversez. SS_.

Après quoi il jeta un rapide Incendio dans la cheminée et fixa le parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau. Ce qu'il allait faire n'était absolument pas recommandé et Hedwige dut bien le comprendre parce qu'elle protesta énergiquement. Insensible aux cris de la chouette, il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

« Le Terrier. »

Et il força la chouette à traverser le mur de flammes.

Oh, l'animal ne le laisserait plus jamais approcher. Non pas que ça fasse une grande différence de toute manière. Si ce que Granger avait à lui dire était véritablement urgent alors ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre qu'Hedwige traverse la moitié du pays.

Quand les flammes passèrent de vertes à un orange foncé, il retourna s'installer sur son fauteuil, récupéra son verre de Scotch et attendit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'âtre grésille et qu'une jeune fille en émerge en toussant.

« Une entrée fracassante, Miss. » commenta-t-il sans faire le moindre geste pour l'aider.

« Professeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement surprise. Severus leva les yeux au ciel, Merlin le préserve du manque d'attention des Gryffondor. Il était face à la cheminée, par l'enfer ! Comment pouvait-elle le rater ?

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. » continua-t-elle « Personne ne sait que je suis partie. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le remarquer de toute façon mais… »

« Au fait, Miss Granger. » coupa-t-il, peu intéressé par sa _passionnante_ existence.

La lionne sembla hésiter puis pris une grande inspiration.

« Ca fait des mois qu'Harry me répète que vous êtes le seul professeur en qui on peut avoir confiance. » déclara-t-elle et il ne chercha pas à masquer sa surprise. « Alors… je dois vous poser la question, Professeur… Croyez-vous Harry coupable ? »

« Depuis quand mon opinion a-t-elle une quelconque importance à vos yeux, Miss ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Vous êtes le seul en qui on peut avoir confiance. » répéta-t-elle durement. « Je n'avais pas compris jusque là à quel point Harry avait raison. Même Ron ne… »

« Et pourquoi _Harry_ me fait-il si soudainement confiance ? » ironisa-t-il. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire lorsqu'il était surpris ou perturbé. Prétendre qu'il ne l'était pas.

Granger s'humecta les lèvres, apparemment mal à l'aise.

« Il m'a dit de ne vous le donner que demain, mais… Mais, il ne peut pas y avoir de demain, vous allez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh, ce regard suppliant qu'elle posait sur lui…

Comme s'il avait le pouvoir de changer le cours des choses…

Devant son manque de réponse, elle secoua la tête et reprit :

« Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas bien reçu dans sa famille… Il m'a confié Hedwige, deux trois bricoles et… et ça. » expliqua-t-elle en sortant de sa poche, un minuscule objet. « Vous pourriez… Hum… Je n'ai pas le droit de… »

Un coup de baguette négligeant rendit à l'objet sa taille normale. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ajuster sa prise avant qu'il ne lui échappe des mains. Severus ne songea pas à se moquer, son regard avait accroché la boite en bois sombre qu'elle tenait et il avait du mal à respirer.

« Harry l'a trouvée l'été dernier… En rangeant le grenier de sa tante, je crois… Dedans, il y a… » Elle s'interrompit, hésitante.

Severus se leva et s'empara de l'objet sans attendre qu'elle termine. Il la posa ensuite sur la table basse et s'agenouilla devant, sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Sa main courut sur l'inscription incrustée au dessus de la boîte. _Pour ma Lily_. Hagrid lui avait appris comment graver sur le bois à l'aide de magie… Et il avait gravé ces trois mots sur son présent après avoir passé des heures entières à hésiter sur l'emploi du pronom possessif. Mais elle était sa Lily. Elle avait toujours été et serait toujours sa Lily. Alors, il s'était lancé. Avec une maladresse visible mais une précision indéniable.

Quand il eut fini de retracer chaque mot, il souleva l'objet avec précaution. Il trouva sans mal la clef de métal située dans le renfoncement, en dessous du cube. Il la tourna.

« Ce qu'il y a dedans… Ca nous a permit de comprendre certaines choses… On a demandé au Professeur Lupin aussi… Harry et moi avons reconstitué… Hum… l'histoire et… Enfin… Ron n'est pas au courant. Même le Professeur Lupin. On a été discret, je veux dire… On n'était pas sûr que vous apprécieriez… On était même sûr du contraire à vrai dire… »

Le petit rire nerveux de Granger fut perdu quand il souleva le couvercle. Les notes d'une berceuses s'élevèrent doucement dans le salon de Spinner's End, presque comme tant d'années plus tôt, quand il avait ici-même emballé ce présent pour le treizième anniversaire de sa meilleure amie. Oh, le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour trouver l'argent nécessaire à cet achat… Mais la joie sur le visage de Lily…

La danseuse métallique se mit à danser. Pas à tourner stupidement sur elle-même comme dans les autres boîtes à musique moldue. A danser. Et comme par le passé, il se retrouva fasciné par ses mouvements. La grâce du fer, la souplesse de l'acier… Ils l'avaient regardée pendant des heures et des heures…

La gorge nouée, il laissa courir ses doigts jusqu'au pied avant droit de la boîte et tourna délicatement. Le tiroir secret s'échappa aussitôt de la face avant. Agrandi magiquement pour faire cinq fois la hauteur de la boîte en hauteur et deux fois en largeur.

Il y plongea la main sans crainte et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une surface dure et fine qu'il tira à l'air libre. Le carré reprit sa taille originale dans un PLOP dès qu'il eut quitté le tiroir.

Severus laissa ses doigts retracer le nom aux couleurs délavées qui paradait sur le vieux quarante-cinq tours. Les Rollings Stones… _Angie_… Il avait pensé qu'elle avait jeté cet album quand il avait été trop rayé pour que le vieux tourne-disque l'accepte. Ils l'avaient tellement écouté… Il ferma brièvement les yeux, entendant presque la voix de Lily fredonner la chanson…

« Je lui ai dit de vous en parler… » reprit doucement Granger. « Mais il ne voulait pas et quand Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il prendrait des leçons particulière avec vous… Tellement de gens ont connu James… Il y a toujours des histoires sur lui, ou sur combien il aimait sa femme mais… Personne ne parle jamais vraiment de Lily. Même si vous ne lui en aurez jamais parlé, il… Il aimait bien ces leçons parce que… quelque part c'était comme être avec elle, je suppose. »

Il posa prudemment le disque sur la table, craignant presque qu'il ne se réduise en cendres. Lentement, il extirpa du tiroir une liasse de photos liées ensemble par une vieille cravate usée. Une cravate verte et argent. La sienne, plus précisément. Il en défit le nœud, regrettant que Lily n'ait pas été la dernière à l'avoir touchée, regrettant de ne pas avoir été le premier à dénicher ce trésor…

Les photos étaient fixes pour la grande majorité. Antérieures à leur entrée à Poudlard ou datant de leurs trois premières années. Celles de quatrième et de cinquième année bougeaient et il en sépara une du lot. Celle où Lily jetait les bras autour de son coup et déposait un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'enfuir en courant. Encore et encore.

Sa gorge se serra davantage.

« Professeur, on doit aider, Harry. » insista Granger quelque part à sa gauche. Elle s'était déplacée mais Severus n'aurait pas pu moins y prêter attention.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le paquet de lettres roulées et retenues par une cravate rouge et or. Il les déposa à côté des photos, du disque et de sa cravate sans défaire le lien. Ces lettres étaient de lui. Il avait les réponses, à l'étage, dans un coffret assez similaire à cette boîte à musique. De plus, le contenu des missives n'avaient rien de bien gai. Lorsqu'il était à Spinner's End, elles parlaient de son père. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, elles évoquaient les Maraudeurs.

Le fait que Potter était probablement au courant de tous les détails de son adolescence ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il serait furieux plus tard et le lui ferait payer plus tard. Quand il serait lui-même à Azkaban pour avoir tenté de faire évader un détenu.

Il tira plusieurs autres objets de la boîte à musique. Des bijoux de pacotilles achetés pour deux pence, des talons de tickets de cinéma, des dessins qui avaient tout du gribouillage…

Quand finalement le tiroir fut vide et son contenu étalé sur la table basse, Severus contempla presque dix ans de sa vie. Elle avait gardé beaucoup plus de choses que lui, mais c'était Lily… Lily Evans conservait tout parce que tout pouvait servir. Au fond, elle était juste soumise à la nostalgie. Elle aimait avoir des souvenirs de tout.

Il n'avait réalisé que trop tard à quel point elle avait eu raison.

« Je sais qui a organisé tout ça, Professeur. » lança Granger, du fauteuil où elle s'était installée en attendant qu'il finisse de déballer ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. « Mais vous devez m'aider à le prouver… »

Le regard du Maître des Potions caressa chacun des objets répandus devant lui.

Chacun des objets qui détenaient la clef du mystère du comportement de Potter.

Il en avait certainement déduit qu'ils étaient amis depuis bien avant Poudlard. A juste raison. De Lupin, il avait tiré la confirmation qu'ils l'avaient été jusqu'à la fin de leur cinquième année. De l'incident dans la pensine l'année dernière, il avait compris la raison de cette rupture.

« J'aime Harry, Professeur. » avoua brusquement Granger. « Et je ne veux avoir à enfermer tous mes souvenirs de lui dans une boîte comme celle là. »

Lentement, Severus leva la tête et croisa le regard brun pailleté d'éclats dorés qui était fixement posé sur lui. Elle en savait un peu trop sur lui à son goût. Mais elle avait eu le tact de ne rien dire jusqu'à maintenant et il décida que ça comptait.

De plus, il ne désirait pas non plus perdre le fils de Lily.

« Vous avez dit savoir qui a organisé cela. » déclara-t-il prudemment. « Comment ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pour être honnête, c'était simple. » répondit-elle. « J'ai parlé à Kingsley et à Maugrey. Seul quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Vous-savez-qui aurait pu trafiquer les preuves mais Vous-savez-qui ne s'est pas approché d'Harry. Il n'y a pas vraiment énormément de sorciers aussi puissants, Monsieur… »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour suivre le raisonnement de son élève. Principalement parce que ce qu'elle suggérait était… Sensé. Mais, terriblement effrayant.

« C'est impossible, Miss. » réfuta-t-il. « Impossible. »

A la façon dont elle tordait ses mains, il sut qu'elle était tout aussi perturbée que lui par sa propre idée.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas si on y réfléchit. » contra-t-elle fermement. « Il a insisté pour que tout le monde rentre, pour qu'Harry retourne chez les Dursley alors que d'autres auraient accepté de l'héberger. Il avait prévu ou espéré qu'il fuguerait. »

« Il était avec moi, Granger. » intervint-il avant que la jeune fille ait pu continuer. « J'ai passé la journée avec lui. Il n'a rien pu faire de… »

« Lui, non. » l'interrompit-elle, sans s'excuser et il décida qu'il la réprimanderait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait lui montrer qu'elle avait tort. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'est pas arrangé autrement. Il a eu accès à la baguette d'Harry, quand vous l'avez emmené dans son bureau. »

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et réfléchit. C'était complètement fou. Complètement fou.

« Mais dans quel but ? » s'exclama-t-il finalement. « Il a besoin de Potter pour… »

Il se tut de justesse mais Granger termina pour lui.

« La Prophétie. Précisément. »

Et la raison devint limpide. Dumbledore la lui avait avouée dans les couloirs du Ministère.

« Potter ne lui faisait plus confiance. » murmura-t-il, mais il refusait de le croire. Il refusait de croire avoir pu se tromper une nouvelle fois aussi gravement sur un homme. Il refusait de croire avoir passé les dix-sept dernières années à servir quelqu'un qui était tout aussi machiavélique que son ancien Maître.

« Harry pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez dû assurer son entraînement. Parce qu'il avait prévu que vous vous disputeriez. » renchérit Granger. « Harry disait que Dumbledore attendait qu'il vienne ramper à ses pieds en le suppliant de le débarrasser de vous. Ca aurait pu marcher, seulement… Il y avait la boîte et les lettres et… »

A tâtons, Severus chercha derrière lui le verre qu'il avait abandonné plutôt et avala cul sec ce qui restait d'alcool. Pas assez pour le remettre de la nouvelle malheureusement.

« Quand il a compris qu'Harry partirait de chez les Dursley… » continua la lionne, une touche d'excitation dans la voix à l'idée d'avoir raison. « Il savait qu'il viendrait à vous. J'habite bien trop loin de chez lui et mes parents auraient fait la chose sensé et contacté l'école. Ron était hors du pays… Le Professeur Lupin n'est jamais vraiment joignable… Il n'y avait que vous. Et même si nous avions été une option, je suis presque sûre qu'il se serait quand même tourné vers vous. »

Pourquoi il hochait la tête en signe d'accord, Severus n'en savait rien. Mais il le faisait.

« Potter ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser que je le laisserai dans la Cabane Hurlante… » remarqua-t-il pour lui-même avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Mais je ne l'aurais pas laissé retourner chez Pétunia, vu l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient mis. »

« Exactement. » acquiesça Granger. « Tout vous poussait à l'emmener chez Dumbledore. C'était la chose logique à faire. N'importe quel adulte aurait fait ça. »

« Et Dumbledore l'a livré aux Aurors… » soupira-t-il. Il aurait dû le ramener à ses quartiers ou à Spinner's End. S'assurer que cette histoire ne prendrait pas les proportions qu'elle avait prises avant de mettre le garçon aussi stupidement en danger.

Mais il pensait que c'était ce que ferait Albus puisque c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours…

« A vrai dire, _vous_ l'avez livré aux Aurors. » corrigea Granger, et était-ce une touche de rancœur qu'il décelait dans sa voix ? « Je connais Harry. Il ne voulait pas aller trouver Dumbledore, n'est ce pas ? Et il avait sans doute prévu ça. Vous l'avez forcé à aller dans le bureau du Directeur. _Vous_ l'avez livré aux Aurors. »

Ca ne s'était pas passé ainsi mais il réalisa que Granger ne l'accusait pas, elle exprimait un fait. Evidemment, c'était ainsi qu'une personne extérieure pouvait voir la chose. Et c'était probablement ainsi que Potter l'avait vécue. Ou avait été censé la vivre.

« Il pensait que Potter m'en voudrait. » conclut Severus. « Il a tout fait pour me garder à distance parce qu'il voulait que le garçon pense que je me lavais les mains de l'affaire. »

Granger hochait frénétiquement la tête les yeux écarquillés.

« Seulement, je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il m'a ordonné et Potter n'a pas réagi comme il l'espérait. » continua le Professeur. « Il aurait dû être le sauveur, celui qui apporte le réconfort, celui à qui Potter devrait être reconnaissant… »

« Et vous avez été celui-là. » enchaina la jeune fille. « Précisément. D'où cette mascarade de procès et cette idée absurde de Sainte Mangouste. »

« La mise sous tutelle. » grogna Severus. « Et ça explique sa réaction quand j'ai proposé d'être son tuteur… »

Il avait voulu convaincre Potter que personne ne voudrait endosser sa responsabilité… Personne sauf lui… Il avait voulu sa reconnaissance… Sa gratitude…

Et une fois de plus, Severus avait inconsciemment gâché son plan…

« Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait qu'Harry soit réellement condamné. » suggéra Granger. « Mais maintenant… Professeur, comment va-t-on prouver tout ça avant demain ? »

La réponse était évidente.

« On ne peut pas. » répliqua-t-il sans détour, avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Merlin…

« Albus Dumbledore n'est pas au dessus des lois ! » protesta-t-elle et Severus ne put que laisser libre cours au bref rire cynique qui secouait sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr que si. » assena-t-il, stupéfait qu'une fille aussi intelligente puisse être aussi aveugle. « Particulièrement ces temps-ci. Entacher la réputation de Dumbledore revient à offrir le Royaume-Unis au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Sans compter que trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait d'entendre… Scrimgeour le ferait. Mais dans plusieurs mois. Et il serait trop tard.

« On doit faire quelque chose ! » s'énerva Granger en bondissant du fauteuil où elle était assise et en marchant de long en large dans le petit salon.

Là, Severus réalisa qu'il était toujours agenouillé par terre et qu'il était l'adulte. C'était à lui de régler la situation et pas à elle. Elle était son élève et en tant que telle, il devait la protéger.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le sofa qui était dans son dos. Ignorant le plaidoyer inutile de Granger, il prit sa décision. Sa main droite se posa sur son avant-bras gauche et il serra les dents.

Si l'un valait l'autre…

« Professeur… »

Le crépitement des flammes qui virèrent au vert lui ôta la possibilité d'ordonner à la lionne de cesser ses jérémiades et il se leva prestement, poussant Granger dans le recoin droit à côté de la cheminée. La tête d'Albus apparut dans l'âtre et il se félicita de sa vivacité.

Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait été démasqué par une adolescente de seize ans.

« Tout va bien, Severus ? » s'enquit Albus, visiblement étonné de le trouver debout. Le Maître des Potions se plaça devant les flammes, bouchant la vue de son supérieur.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Directeur ? » répondit-il simplement.

L'envie de lui faire avaler les braises sur lesquelles dansait son visage était très difficile à contrôler.

« Ah… J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Severus. Puis-je venir ? »

Il manqua se trahir.

Son regard faillit se poser sur Granger. Mais il était espion depuis trop longtemps pour commettre ce genre d'erreur. Ce genre d'erreur était précisément ce contre quoi il avait entrainé Potter ces derniers mois.

« Non. » cingla-t-il, sans s'étendre davantage.

« Severus… » souffla le vieillard, peiné.

Si possible, l'expression du Maître des Potions se durcit.

« Il me semble avoir le choix de qui j'invite en ma demeure. » grinça-t-il. « Vous n'y êtes plus le bienvenu. »

Le regard glacial qu'il jeta à Dumbledore était plus que clair.

Granger de son côté bouillait. Une chance qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour ne pas bondir et lui jeter ses quatre vérités au visage. Une chance qu'il ait assez de maîtrise pour faire de même.

« Vous avez des raisons de m'en vouloir, Severus, je le concède. » reprit tristement le Directeur. « Et vos reproches… Vous aviez raison, je n'ai pas fait tout mon possible et Merlin soit loué pour votre intervention parce que j'ai trouvé le véritable assassin… Tout ça n'était qu'une tentative de plus de la part de Voldemort pour se débarrasser d'Harry… J'ai ses aveux… Maugrey est en train d'organiser le rapatriement du garçon, en ce moment même… »

Le vieux sorcier s'interrompit, l'étincelle habituelle pétillant dans son regard. Oh, il se croyait malin, enragea Severus.

« Et qui avait-il envoyé ? » se força-t-il à demander d'une voix neutre. Sa nature le poussait à garder autant de cartes que possible dans sa manche.

« Oh, un inconnu. » répondit distraitement Dumbledore. « D'après Maugrey, il s'agirait d'un tueur à gages… »

Feignant d'être intrigué, Severus inclina légèrement la tête.

« Et comment s'y est-il pris pour trafiquer la baguette de Mr Potter ? » s'enquit-il.

Granger le fixait avec incertitude, visiblement perplexe quand à sa crédulité. Severus voulait lever les yeux au ciel mais se retint.

« Cela reste encore à démontrer. » admit Dumbledore. « Mais il a juré avoir commis le meurtre sur ordre d'un Mangemort non identifié en échange de plusieurs milliers de gallions. Sous Véritasérum, cela va sans dire. Rufus était plus que contrarié comme vous vous en doutez. »

Le Professeur se força à acquiescer, prenant soin de masquer toute émotion.

Potter était sauvé, c'était le principal. Il aurait dû réaliser plus tôt que Dumbledore n'aurait pas sacrifié son meilleur atout. Qu'il ait modifié les souvenirs du tueur à gages ou bien qu'il se soit originellement fait passé pour un Mangemort restait à démontrer mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Severus attendait que l'épée de Damoclès qu'il sentait osciller au dessus de sa tête ne tombe.

« Puis-je traverser à présent, Severus ? » demanda le Directeur avec un sourire chaleureux.

Et le Maître des Potions réalisa que l'homme ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son espion. Ce qui au vu des évènements récents, allait le pousser à beaucoup de diplomatie et probablement un peu plus de manipulation.

S'il avait été prêt à tout ça pour faire retomber Potter sous sa coupe… A quel jeu allait-il se livrer pour s'assurer que lui-même lui obéisse toujours ?

« Je regrette, Albus. » s'excusa-t-il avec une politesse un peu forcée. « J'ai de la compagnie. »

« Une compagnie qui interdit la visite d'un ami ? » se méfia Dumbledore. Le sous-entendu était clair, il pensait qu'il hébergeait un confrère Mangemort.

Un rictus amusé étira légèrement les lèvres du Professeur.

« Une compagnie féminine, à vrai dire. » répliqua-t-il et si les yeux de Granger s'écarquillèrent à ce qu'il insinuait à présent, Albus lui eut un air étonné mais pas mécontent. Il y avait des choses que les hommes comprenaient mieux que les femmes.

« Oh. » commenta le Directeur. « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps dans ce cas. Je voulais simplement vous mettre au courant des derniers développements. J'irai chercher Harry dans la soirée… Ah, je dois également vous dire que le Ministère a approuvé ma demande de tutelle… »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Le gamin est sauf. C'est tout ce qui importe. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton distrait.

Dumbledore parut soulagé.

« Je vous avoue que j'avais peur que cela vous contrarie étant donné votre attachement à… »

« Je ne suis _pas_ attaché à Potter, Albus. » coupa sèchement Severus. « Je tiens simplement à ce que tous mes élèves soient en sécurité, aussi idiots et arrogants soient-ils. Peut-être parviendrez-vous à inculquer un peu de discipline au garçon. Merlin sait que ce ne serait pas un mal. »

« Très bien… » approuva le vieux sorcier avec satisfaction. « Je suppose que je devrais me charger en personne de ces leçons supplémentaires à partir de maintenant… Cela vous déchargera quelque peu, Severus… Je me repose un peu trop sur vous… »

Un peu ?

« Je vous verrai demain, Albus. » trancha Severus.

Dumbledore eut un air peiné.

« Je n'assisterai pas au festin, cette année. » expliqua Albus. « Molly était tellement désolée en apprenant la nouvelle qu'elle insiste pour qu'Harry passe Noël avec ses amis et je ne peux qu'approuver. Nous serons donc au Terrier mais je suis certain que vous serez le bienvenu si… »

« Merlin me préserve des Weasley. » l'interrompit-t-il. « Je vous verrai plus tard, Albus. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai de la compagnie… »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Bonne soirée, Severus. Et joyeux Noël. »

Severus attendit que la tête du sorcier ait complètement disparu pour se tourner vers la jeune fille qui le fixait, hésitant visiblement entre les larmes et la colère.

« Retournez immédiatement au Terrier. » ordonna-t-il. « On a probablement déjà remarqué votre disparition. »

Sa commande resta sans réponse, tandis que la fureur faisait rougir les joues de Granger.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » explosa-t-elle. « Après tout ça ! Vous n'allez rien faire ! Vous allez le laisser gagner ? Vous n'en avez jamais rien eu à faire ! »

Merlin le préserve des lionnes émotives !

« Cessez de rugir sans raison. » gronda-t-il « Contrairement à vos idées gryffondoriennement stupides, il aurait été contreproductif de me mettre Dumbledore à dos. Maintenant si vous _vouliez_ bien faire l'effort de réfléchir quelques secondes, peut-être me laisserez-vous finir une phrase. »

Mouchée, Granger grimaça.

« Demain, Potter ira au Terrier. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais emmenez-le ici. » reprit-il, plus calmement. « Nous aviserons à ce moment là de ce que nous pouvons faire. »

Et miracle des miracles… Granger accepta d'obéir.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Noël n'avait jamais eu une grande signification pour lui. Seuls ceux qu'il avait passés avec Lily avaient eu une quelconque importance. Gringott était ouverte chaque jour de l'année. Noël n'avait aucune importance pour eux. Les façons des humains n'étaient pas celles des gobelins et c'était tant mieux.

A la première heure du vingt-cinq décembre, Severus fit en sorte de pouvoir accéder à son argent de n'importe quel équivalent de Gringott dans n'importe quel autre pays. Il s'assura de même qu'un compte à son nom soit ouvert dans une banque moldue et qu'il puisse y récupérer son argent si nécessaire. Il va s'en dire que tout ceci resterait confidentiel.

Les façons des gobelins n'étaient pas celles des humains.

De retour à Spinner's End, il s'employa à faire tenir dans deux sacs l'indispensable. Vêtements, potions, livres qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner… Le coffret qui contenait ses souvenirs de Lily et la boîte à musique qu'il n'était pas encore décidé à rendre à Potter.

Severus Snape préparait sa fuite.

Cette affaire lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certaines vérités qu'il avait préféré ignorer et il refusait de perdre davantage de temps à tenter de décider s'il était la proie ou l'ombre, si en agissant pour la lumière il était toujours une part des ténèbres.

Ce soir, il aurait quitté le pays.

Et si Potter voulait faire de même, il s'assurerait qu'il en ait les moyens. Peut-être préférerait-il se réfugier chez le loup… Dans ce cas, il ferait en sorte que Lupin comprenne bien que Dumbledore n'était pas quelqu'un à qui faire confiance et alors… le dernier Maraudeur protégerait certainement le garçon.

Envisager de se séparer de lui était légèrement… perturbant, sans que Severus ne comprenne pourquoi. Envisager de le garder était complètement stupide. Echapper à Dumbledore et au Seigneur des Ténèbres allait déjà s'avérer compliqué. Le faire avec un adolescent collé aux basques…

Et puis, rien ne disait que Potter voulait quitter le Royaume-Uni. Qu'il refuse d'accepter l'autorité de Dumbledore ne voulait pas dire qu'il refusait le poids de la Prophétie.

Bien qu'à son avis, cette histoire de destinée providentielle était une grosse idiotie.

Il était en train d'hésiter entre emporter un recueil de potions rares ou un précieux grimoire de magie noire quand l'activation de la cheminée repoussa son dilemme. Il posa les deux livres sur le secrétaire et se dirigea vers les deux adolescents qui toussaient, couverts de suie.

Gryffondor, songea-t-il avec mépris.

« Mr Potter. » salua-t-il « Les Détraqueurs ont-ils irrémédiablement endommagé votre cerveau ou n'êtes-vous donc pas capable de faire une chose aussi simple qu'utiliser la poudre de cheminette proprement ? »

Un sourire insolent fendit le visage du garçon.

Severus n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi soulagé de revoir cette impudence là.

« Les cheminées ne m'aiment pas. » répondit Potter en haussant les épaules. « Mais je vais bien, merci de demander. »

Quel culot, mais quel culot…

« Miss Granger. » se tourna-t-il vers la lionne. « Je vois que _vous_, au moins, êtes capable de suivre une instruction simple. »

La jeune fille lui renvoya un sourire timide mais ne lâcha pas le bras de son ami.

« Ils ne nous chercherons pas avant un moment. » déclara-t-elle. « On a dit qu'on avait… hum… besoin de se retrouver un peu. »

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là.

« Très bien. » jugea-t-il. « Que voulez-vous faire exactement, Potter ? »

Mais les yeux du Gryffondor étaient vrillés sur le sac ouvert sur le secrétaire.

« Vous partez ? » demanda-t-il. Severus crut détecter de la tristesse dans sa voix. De la tristesse et une curieuse déception.

« J'ai décidé de suivre votre conseil, en effet. » répondit le Professeur. « Je suppose que vous allez en faire de même, non ? Et Miss Granger, si je peux me permettre, l'Australie est un pays charmant. Il y a une très bonne école de sorcellerie et je pense que vos parents s'y plairaient beaucoup. »

Granger eut un sourire crispé mais hocha la tête.

« Oui. » affirma-t-elle. « Je suis arrivée à la même conclusion. J'hésitais entre l'Australie et la France, en fait… »

« Australie. » jugea Severus. « La magie n'a pas les mêmes règles là-bas qu'ici. Elle est plus… protectrice. Je pense que vous y serez en sécurité. »

« Est-ce là-bas que vous allez ? » s'enquit Potter, une touche d'agressivité dans le ton.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. » lâcha-t-il. « Alors, chez qui souhaitez-vous prendre refuge ? Les Weasley ne sont pas une option. Lupin est… »

« Remus ne croira jamais que Dumbledore a orchestré un meurtre pour pouvoir me contrôler. » coupa Potter. « Personne ne le croira… »

Il aurait pu argumenter mais il était assez d'accord avec ça.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur. » continua le garçon en haussant les épaules. « Je suis sûr qu'à partir d'ici, je peux trouver un train ou un bateau… Je me débrouillerai tout seul. J'ai habitude. »

Il pouvait lui donner de l'argent, des vêtements et lui souhaiter bon voyage. Le regard lourd de Granger pesait sur lui. Attentif. Serein. Beaucoup trop sûr.

Par certains côtés, la gamine lui rappelait Lily.

« Vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours. » commenta Severus, ses yeux déviant jusqu'à ses propres bagages qui n'attendaient que lui pour échapper à cette folie.

« Et bien je recommencerai. » plaisanta le Gryffondor. « J'irai voir Mione en Australie. »

« Vous vous ferez tuer. » accusa le Maître des Potions.

Parce qu'il en était certain.

A peine aurait-il le dos tourné que le garçon irait se faire tuer, ou passerait sous un train, tomberait d'un bateau… Les scénarios infinis se succédaient dans son esprit…

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. » s'agaça le garçon.

Et le regard sombre rencontra le vert avec force.

« Bien sûr que si. » répliqua-t-il.

Tous les enfants en avait besoin et ceux qui attiraient les catastrophes comme le miel les abeilles encore plus que les autres.

« Retournez au Terrier. » ordonna-t-il à Granger. « Détournez leur attention aussi longtemps que possible. »

La jeune fille accepta et il détesta le soulagement et la fierté qu'il lut dans son regard. Qui était-elle à la fin pour le dévisager ainsi ?

Les adolescents s'étreignirent et après qu'elle ait confié à Potter un vieux bout de parchemin, la cape d'invisibilité qui était dans sa poche, et ait promis de s'occuper d'Hedwige, elle disparut par la cheminée.

Quand ils furent seuls, le gamin lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

« On va où ? » demanda-t-il simplement et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

Maudits soient ces Gryffondors…

THE END


End file.
